


Help Me Help You

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Butler AU, Ciel is an orphan, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up, Human! Sebastian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel, a thirteen-year-old orphan, has lost all hope in his life. Stuck in a run-down, overbearing orphanage, the only way he can see his life going is downhill. That was until a mysterious and dark stranger enters his dull life.





	1. Rules Are Meant to be Followed

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more like a Prologue than an actual chapter. Let me know what y'all think!

Noah's Ark Orphanage had always been known as a gloomy and comfortless home for unfortunate youths. Any child who happened to end up parentless prayed to any and every god that they would somehow be lucky and end up relocated somewhere else. Hell, even if they had to be moved to a different country they would take the chance. The rules were far too strict, demanding children (no matter the age) to give up their juvenescence and become emotionless prisoners immediately. It did not matter whether you were abandoned or your parents had died, EVERYONE was expected to follow the rules. No exceptions.

**Rule #1: Meals are to be eaten in complete silence.**

Ciel sat at one of the many dirty and worn out tables. Before him was a tray of what was supposed to be mashed potatoes and peas, but instead took on the appearance of wet, crumpled up newspaper with little green rocks mixed in. The boy pushed the plate away from him. He wasn't going to eat this slop even if he was starving to death in a hot, deadly desert. How long had he been stuck in this Hell? Three years? God, it felt more like an eternity. For three years he has been forced to eat nasty food. Three years since he's had delicious sweets. Three years since he's been happy.

"Ciel?" A hushed voice sounded across from him. His best friend, Alois, had a look of slight annoyance and worry spread across his features. "You haven't eaten in four days. If you keep going on like this, you'll-" 

SMACK

A hand decorated with a single golden band and perfectly manicured fingers had found its way across Alois's pale face. Ciel stayed quiet, his eyes immediately shifted down to look at his lap. Mother Francis Midford, or as the children called her "The Warden" had heard Alois's whispers. 

"How many times must I remind you of the rules, Alois? Supper time is meant for eating not chatting."

"Yes, Mother." Alois's small and fragile voice met Ciel's ears.

"Since you have time for talking, you must be done your meal." She gestured to Alois's plate. Only a couple bites had been taken. "Now, go to your room and wait. I will be there with rice in just a few moments."

Alois was going to be made to kneel on uncooked rice. He was going to kneel because he was worried about Ciel. He was going to kneel because of Ciel.

**Rule #2: Always do your chores perfectly.**

"Alright, children!" At the sound of the monotone, yet strong voice of the grey-haired woman, all the orphans stood from their seats, awaiting instructions. "Thanks to our friend, Alois, dinner is ending early. Start cleaning the Mess Hall." 

"Yes, Mother." The sound of the automated response from all the children entered Francis's ears, making her smile in triumph. Her smile disappeared however when she saw a short head of greyish blue hair walk pass her to place his dish on the trolley that leads to the kitchen. 

"Ciel?" The short teenager stopped abruptly, shoulders tense. 

"Yes, Mother?"  Francis's hand was roughly placed on his right shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"Do not act like you were not the one Alois was talking to. You will wash everyone's dishes tonight." Another sickening grin crept onto her face. "And if I were you, I'd do them as quickly and efficiently as possible. Alois will kneel until you've finished every last one." 

The boy's frame shook slightly. A heavy "Yes, Mother" left his thin lips before he made his way to the kitchen, ready to give the workers a night off.

-

_Since when did we have so many children?_ Ciel thought to himself as he quickly raked the sponge over the 25th dish. He had to make sure they were clean but he also had to do it fast. He knew that every minute he wasted was another minute Alois was in pain. It was especially difficult because, just like him, most of the children didn't eat or didn't get the chance to. So, Ciel also had to scrape off the strangely sticky mash potatoes from the majority of the plates. 

This particular plate, however, simply refused to let go of its uneaten meal. No matter how much strength he put into scraping the potatoes off with a fork, it wouldn't budge. Ciel knew he wasn't the strongest person, his skinny arms and poor appetite made it apparent, but he was sure that even a baby could easily slide mashed potatoes off of a dish. These potatoes were surely made of cement.

_Hurry up! The longest this takes, the longer Alois kneels! Make it quick, weakling!_ And with one harsh shrug of this shoulder, the potatoes finally off of the dish. However, the only reason why the plate was potatoes clean was because it just so happened to slip out of his hand and tumbled to the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"Ciel! What have you done?!" Ciel turned around to see that The Warden had immediately found her way to the kitchen when the crash sounded. Of course, she had already known what he had done and came prepared. In her soft and moisturized hands was a riding crop. "You useless child! Do you think money grows on trees? Do you think you can do around willy-nilly and break dishes whenever you want?" 

"N-No, Mother." Ciel looked down, fear filling his entire body. 

"Hands on the wall, Ciel." 

"Mother, please-" "I said hands on the wall, goddamit!"

Ciel reluctantly turned his body and faced the ugly and paint-chipped wall, hands slowly finding their places. The room was silent for a few moments, the only sound was Ciel's ragged breath. Sweat appeared on his forehead and his skinny legs began to tremble. 

**SWAT**

Ciel cried out in pain when the riding crop hit his left thigh. Francis showed no mercy to the small boy, using her whole force when bringing the crop down upon him. With her being a retired swordsman, her arms were extra brutal. Ciel's frail body didn't stand a chance.

**SWAT**

She swung down again, hitting his right thigh this time. His knees buckled under the force, causing her to smack him once again, this time in the lower back. Ciel could feel a warm strip of liquid drip down his legs. 

**Rule #3: 9 P.M. = Lights Out. No Exceptions.**

A silent sigh left Ciel's mouth. The time was now 10:30 PM and he sleep refused to come to him. His body was far too sore to allow him to lay comfortably on the old, worn out mattress. The room was extremely cold and his torn up blanket provided no warmth. And worse of all, one of the boys who shared the room with him was snoring impressively loud, sounding more like a freight train then a human boy. 

Turning over on his side, another sigh escaped his lips. Was there any point in living anymore? He had no family to care for him, time and time again he fails his only friend, and he is forced to live a life of abuse and depression. He no longer wanted to eat, sleep, or even bathe. He wasn't allowed to indulge in his favorite hobby of reading. The Warden said, "Where you're going in life, you won't need to read." Life was fastly becoming more and more pointless.

A sudden pressure on the other side of his bed forced his body to dip into the mattress. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a certain blonde head beginning to cuddle into his back. 

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Alois's voice was shaken and hushed. Ciel did not respond for he feared the Warden might hear them with her ungodly senses. His lack of answer caused Alois to let out a huff as he buried his head into Ciel's back. "Please don't beat yourself up over me being punished. Mother surely had beaten you enough already." Ciel let out a stifled chuckle. His hand reached for Alois's hand, gripping it tightly. 

"I'm sorry, Alois. I'm such a bad friend, aren't I?" Alois did not answer. He simply just kissed Ciel's cheek. 

_Will life ever get better than this?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Cheslock! Other people need to use the comb!" Alois demanded while sitting next to Ciel, waiting quiet impatiently for his turn to use the one comb that was provided for them. Cheslock only turned around, stuck his tongue out, and continued to style his garish hair.

"You shouldn't be combing your hair with that, Alois. I heard one of the boys have lice." Ciel said quietly. He only received an elbow to the gut in response, knocking a bit of wind out of him. Why was he friends with him, again? Honestly, Ciel did not know. He could not particularly blame Alois for wanting him to shut up. Everyone was riled up today.

Today was the beginning of 'Adoption Week'. Potential parents came to visit the orphanage once a month for the special 'Adoption Week'. Essentially, the parents come to check out the children on the first day and if they're interested in a few, they'll come back each day to get to know the little monster before choosing whether or not they want to adopt or not. Everyone was all bustling about, trying to make themselves look sort of decent. Anything to try and help them escape this hellhole. Ciel, however, did not bother trying. For one, he thought himself to be too old to be adopted. Usually, parents come for the younger children and the babies. Once you've hit about twelve, they stop being interested. Secondly, Ciel only possessed one eye. No one wants to take care of someone who appears to have 'special needs', right? Even though he has managed just fine, the mere sight of his lost eye is enough to draw only pity. He remembers two months ago, he overheard a couple speaking. 

"Oh look at that boy. He only has one eye." 

"Yeah. No one will probably ever adopted him. Poor thing."

_Poor thing_. The words echoed in his head. That's all he was, a thing that needed to be helped. He was a thing that could not do anything on his own. He was just a thing. 

"Finally! Jesus, you took forever!" Alois triumphally sounded, quickly grabbing the comb out of Cheslock's grip. His hands began to fastly rake through his hair, messy blonde strands finding themselves placed neatly on top of his head. Alois was beautiful. His hair never seemed to get dirty despite it being a radiant blonde. His skin had a warm look to it and was baby smooth. His eyes were like pale pools of water, bright, clean, welcoming. He was not even close to being shy. His personality shown through every single situation he is put in, a blessing and a curse, really. He surely would find a family soon, leaving Ciel alone. Ciel did not fault Alois though. Alois deserved to find a happy home. Even though the boy had no filter and was rude most of the time, he was still Ciel's best friend. And only family. 

"Y'know, Ciel. More parents would look at you if you put a little more effort in your appearance. Here, let me help." Alois's hand shoot towards Ciel's hair, already pulling at a knot with the dirty comb. 

"No! Let go, Alois! I don't want that filthy thing near me!" Alois only tsked. He pushed Ciel onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of him, the comb painfully scraping his scalp. Ciel tried to push him off, but one of the boys apparently found it amusing and decided to hold down his arms. The comb continued, scrape after scrape after scrape. Ciel was sure his scalp would either be bleeding or off of his head. After only about five minutes of struggling against his friend, he was finally released.

"Oh fine, you big baby. I did the best I could do." 

_Seriously! Why am I friends with him?_

Ciel turned to see his reflection in the mirror. His hair was now neatly parted instead of the blue mess that it usually is. Yes, it did make him appear neat, but this was not going to somehow get him adopted. 

"See! You totally Son material now! Where's my thank you kiss?" Alois jokingly said, lips puckered and making exaggerated kissing noises. Ciel slapped his hand against Alois's mouth, causing him to yelp slightly in surprise. Then, looking Alois dead in the eye, quickly shook and riled his hair, making it possibly messier than it was before.

"Hey! Don't mess up all my hard work! Do you have any idea how hard it is the comb someone's hair while they're basically doing the worm under you?" Ciel laughed. Alois grinned. 

**BWWAAAHH**

An air horn sounded from down the hall. The parents had arrived.

* * *

All of the children shuffled nervously as they waited in a horizontal line. The potential parents were waiting just outside the big grey door. Ciel could here some boys giving themselves tiny prep talks while others were on the edge of hyperventilating. Ciel, however, stood quietly and still. He refused to give himself false hope only to be disappointed once again and cry himself to sleep. No. He will simply stand there and-

"Okay, boys. The parents that are interested in sons are ready. If any of you misbehave, I will not hesitate to hand you upside down from the ceiling, got it?" The Warden's icy glare seemed to catch every boy's glance. She suddenly straightened herself, dusted her long skirt off, and opened the door. "Alright everyone, our precious little angles are just dying to meet you!" Her voice was so fake that Ciel was sure that it hurt her. 

The parents passed by, seemingly to pick a child at random to privately talk to them. Alois received a few smiles but was not having any luck today. Ciel, like always, received the worried side glances and whispers, making him feel slightly insecure. No matter how many times it happened to him, seeing adults react to him like this always made his stomach flip. It made him want to vomit. 

"Ugh. Can you believe it? Even Cheslock was picked!" Alois's annoyed voice sounded. Ciel noticed how his expression changed. The cheerful optimistic boy has shifted to the aggravated and defeated child. "It's not fair." 

He was right. It truly wasn't fair. However, life wasn't fair, something Ciel learned a long time ago. "It'll be alright," Ciel whispered. "We'll still have each other, ri-"

"Well, who have we here?" Ciel's head whipped forward when a deep, smooth voice drawled into his ear. Before him stood a man...a very tall man. He possessed strange, crimson eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul, making Ciel's skin turn to ice. His skin was pale like a corpse dressed for burial. His obsidian hair was somehow neat and messy at the same time, Ciel honestly wouldn't know. He was dressed nice, a gold watch decorating his wrist and a couple of gold rings to match. 

A sudden hit to his arm made him snap out of his trance. "Um. I-I'm Ciel, mister." 

"Hmmm, Ciel." The man seemed like a predator, causing Ciel to become uneasy. "What a lovely name. Come chat with me." The man suddenly began walking towards the hall to find a private place for them to talk. Ciel turned towards Alois. His face has done a complete 180. He now dawns a huge smile and excited eyes. 

"What are you waiting for? Go, Ciel!" Alois shoved him, causing him to flater forward. 

Into the jaws of the beast he goes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to tell me what y'all think!


End file.
